I've changed
by XOXOTMI
Summary: When Clary goes to a new high school with a hole new look, what will people think of her? Has she really changed or is she the same person? And will a new boy with a new secret have something to do with the life she's now living...READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

Ugh! New life, new school. That's what I was dealing with now ever since my parents moved for their new jobs. I move from new school to new school every year. Why? Why cant for once we just stay at a school with people I knew and could maybe just maybe for once in my life feel excepted. Things are gonna change, I told myself, this year, things will change.

Yes, as you were probably inferring from me explaining, I move…a lot. My last school was Florida high. And now my new school, shadow high that is located in the back shadow of Brooklyn. In Florida, I was this scrawny girl who dressed like a nerd, was always reading, and sat by herself as lunch. This year, things are changing. I have changed. I have myself a new body ever since puberty, a new motorcycle that I learned how to ride over the summer, and a new wardrobe, but no friends yet. It is my first day and I no, no one, well I mean obviously. Anyways, let me just shut up and tell you from start to finish my day, thank god you cant judge you sweet judgmental paper

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" I wake up hearing, immediately shoving a pillow over my head and slamming my fist down against my irritating alarm clock.

My first day I think as soon as I wake up for real, about 15 minutes after my alarm has sounded.

I hope in a quick shower lathering my maroon Brownish locks with conditioner and hop out drying off and walking over to my closet with a towel raped around my body.

My new wardrobe consisted of mostly black with a little color here and there, but not as much as it did as last year. I finally decide on some tight black skinny jeans, a black see through shirt, which goes nicely with my black bandeau, and some dark brown combat boots. After getting dresses, I head back to my bathroom and put my hair into a sock bun and frame my face with a few loose strands. I add black eyeliner to my water line and mascara to make my lashes even longer. Then I brush over a skin tone eye shadow and a light skin color lipstick. I add my earring in as well, two silver studs for my cartilage piercing on the right, one silver stud for the left cartilage, Then to two diamond studs on my right lobe piercings, and two on the left.

I definitely look a lot different then last year, I think to myself as I look in the mirror.

When I get downstairs, I see my mom has already left and decide to just head outside and hop o my bike and get an early ride to school. The schools not to far, maybe 10 minutes but I just went to get there early to at least maybe have a chance for some friends to meet, maybe?

I pull into a spot and take out my ear buds and sketchpad that I bring everywhere. Since no one is here I decide on a song and just sit in relax until I look up and feel a presense on my.

There's a group of boys, Maybe 4 or 5 just starring at me, mouths open eyes wide. There's one with extremely blue eyes that are so breath taking my heart stops. But then I see something even more beautiful. Walking over to the group of boys come a boy, maybe 6'1. Golden everything, skin, eyes, hair. He looks over at me and smirks, with a twinkle in his eyes. I can already tell he's a major ass hole just by the way he is smirking. He probably thinks he can get anyone in this hole school just by his looks. Yes, he's beautiful but I'm different this year. I'm not playing stupid games anymore.

So what do I do? I get up off my bike smirk back and bump into his shoulder causing him step back from my impact. As I was walking towards the school I turn around and say,

" Sorry for bumping into you, had to get that smirk off you face somehow. I didn't want everyone else to have to stare at it." His jaw drops and I turn around and walk into the school leaving everyone staring. Oh, this year should be fun.

**So that's it, my first chapter to my very first fanfic. Reviews are welcome, leave questions, comments, concerns, critics, love messages ;) Just kidding! So yeah, let me no what you think, should I continue? Ok, bye, I will update soon, but only if you want me to.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

I entered into the main office, feeling like I could kick anyone's ass who stepped the wrong way towards me. But, another part of me, felt guilty and bad that I embarrassed him in front of all his friends.

'Clary, stop feeling bad, that's how you used to act, your all rock now, remember?'

All right I have to stop feeling bad and get my act together, otherwise I'm going to end up like that nerdy clary again, I just cant.

I realized I had been starring at the main office attendant, whose name is Mr. herondale, going by his nametag.

"May I help you"

"Yeah, actually you can. I was just looking for my schedule for my classes so I could actually go to them…."

"Okay, okay ill get them. Easy on the attitude" He said standing up and walking over to all the files with last names.

He pulled mine out and handed it over to me, "Here's you schedule, your locker number, everything you will need. The bell rings in three minutes so I would hurry."

"Thanks, I guess" I mumble as turn on my heel of my combat boots and out the door towards my locker.

I look at my classes and as I'm opening my locker. I'm in all senior level advanced classes as a junior and that means extra homework, Yay. I turn back to my locker but there is someone there starring at me. She has long pretty brown hair and striking blue eyes. She's beautiful and striking where as I'm standing next to her and I'm plain.

"Hey" she says casually.

"Hi" I say back.

"So, are you the one who turned down my brother Jace" she says with a smirk.

Oh I guess that's what his name is,

"Yeah, actually that was I."

"K, I like you. Were hanging out after school. My place. See you at lunch. Your sitting with me. She said and stalks off on her seven-inch heels.

Well that was weird I think as I go into my next class. I open the door, chemistry, greeeaaaattt. The sight I see though makes me want to vomit, there sitting on the only open desk in the room, meaning mine, is that kid Jace and a slutty blonde girl swapping spit. That's disgusting, I don't want to see that, I'm gonna go do something about it, I think.

I walk over and stand right in front of the desk and just stand there.

After a while Jace notices me standing and looks over while that blonde is still making out with his neck, "Can I help you?" he says in an over annoyed voice.

" Get off the desk." I say in a monotone.

"No, go find another desk this one is preoccupied gingy. You only wish it were you that's why you're over here."

" Ha no, the only thing I wish right now is that you were smart and realize that this," I point to the desk, "is the only one empty in the class. You probably didn't notice because you were to busy swapping spit with that slut." I said pretty bluntly.

By now everybody was starring at us in the class.

"Um excuse me?" the blonde spoke up, " I have a name, its Kaelie. And I am not a slut I just was kissing him that doesn't mean anything."

"So that explains the boobs sticking out and your butt cheeks hanging out of the things you call shorts, or underwear. Sorry, I can't really tell which one."

" You just think I'm a slut because I'm a blonde," She stats randomly.

"No, I think you're a slut because of all that you just did. But you are living up to that hair color quite well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just get off the desk. The teachers gonna come Goldie locks."

Jace was looking at me wide eyed,

"Didn't your mom ever tell you starring is rude?" I say to him without looking as I push them off the top of the desk.

Great, the teacher came in and everyone took their seats, but he just has to be sitting next to me. About half way through the lesson, (yes I did go half way without him annoying me) I feel a hand on my arm. 'You have got to be kidding me,'

I think as I turn to him with a menacing look in my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I whisper yell.

"You." he says back with a tight smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Right after he said that, the bell rung…thank fricken god. I just gave him a dirty look and he looked up and down my body checking me out. Then the bell rung and I rushed out I didn't want to deal with that anymore. The rest of the day was uneventful. The only good thing was at lunch. I met all of izzys friends. Simon was the best though. He looked like a major nerd but to honest he's pretty cool. I haven't seen jace since the incident and I'm very very very happy about that. He's just a major ass and its pretty annoying.

I was at my locker putting my last period books away when izzy came over, "so are you ready to come over, we have a party to attend," she basically screamed in my ear.

"A party? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, lets go." She said dragging me out of the school.

I followed her on my motorcycle and arrived at one of the biggest houses I have ever seen.

I got off my bike and walked over to izzys car.

"Dayyyum" she laughed and said, "come on."

So basically what I obtained from all of izzys talking is that there's a party at some kids named Sebastian's house and I have to look smoking and blah blah blah. I pretty much zoned out until jace came in a knocked on the door.

"Are you going to the party?" he asked izzy not even acknowledging my presents.

"Actually we both are." I spoke up for easy.

With that Jace walked away and izzy said, "Wow the sexual tension that was just in this room"

"Yeah right! Sexual tension, more like extreme hatred."

"Whatever you say clary, but we need to get ready for this party."

Izzy did my hair and make up for about an hour and then gave me a dress I could wear. I walked into the bathroom to put on my dress and I looked stunning. My auburn hair fell in loose curls and my bangs twisted and pinned back. I had a brown Smokey eye which made my green eyes stand out and a tinted red lip-gloss. I slipped the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was black, obviously, and made my body look curvy and beautiful. It was black and lacy and had a low neck in-between my chest. I looked stunning. I walked back into the room and izzy gave me red 4-inch heels. Izzy on the other hand looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black club skirt and a white crop top. Her eyes had winged eyeliner and a nude color lip-gloss. Her hair was in sock bun and her shoes were about 7 inch and s simple black.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, do you mind if I leave my bike here I don't want to drive with these heels and stuff."

"Yeah sure, but Jace is coming with us to." She said giving me a wink.

We walked into the hallway right as Jace was coming out, he gave me a glance and turned and mumbled "I'd get with that". He obviously thought I didn't here him but I responded

"But I wouldn't" I stated and he tuned around and gave me a wink. Ugh! Such an ass.

We arrived at I assumed Sebastian's house and I could practically smells the alcohol. Jace, Izzy and me walked to Sebastian's door and Sebastian came out like he was waiting for us.

"And who is this fine looking lady" Sebastian said nodding towards me

"This fine looking lady is not your type," I said glaring at him.

We walked in and not even a foot away from the door Sebastian smacked my butt.

I turned around and said, "You did not-"

But before I could get any further jace had him Pressed against the wall by his neck.

**All right my second update of the day! I did this really fast so I might have missed some spelling and grammar! So let me no what you think and If you have any ideas because I would love to hear them. Ok! Thanks you! I will update soon.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaces POV**

"What exactly do you think your doing touching her," I said through clenched teeth as I had him against the wall by his neck.

"I was just having some fun man, no need to be so violent," Sebastian tried to explain clutching at his neck.

"No, there is a need no ones is gonna touch her, plus she deserves way better then an ass like you,"

"Ok I'm sorry, will you just put me down"

I let go of him and slowly backed away and into another body, clary. I look up into her gorgeous green eyes. She's so beautiful and I just want to hold her and kiss her. But I cant I'm jace Wayland I don't do stuff like that. I'm a player not a relationship type a guy. I need to snap out of this.

"Uh….jace could you, um…..get off of me. Your kind of close."

"Oh yeah. Sorry"

"No, its cool I'm just gonna go…..izzy come on lets go…..get a dance, I meant drink. Lets get a drink."

"Well she seemed nervous" To no one in particular.

I just kind of wandered around the party for a bit. I danced with some girls I had no idea who they were. As I was dancing with those girls though I just kept thinking about clary. I hadn't seen her for since I almost killed Sebastian for her. I looked over to the dance floor as I was having a beer with all the girls surrounding me and noticed clary dancing with izzy. They were grinding each other and laughing. That actually might have been the hottest thing I have seen in my laugh. Without thinking I walked over to where izzy and clary were dancing leaving the flustering girls behind.

"Can I have this dance" I said to her as arrived by her and izzy.

"Um… sure" she said giving izzy a look that I didn't no what meant.

I took her over a little bit in the middle of the dance floor. It was a wood floor and there were colorful strobe lights blasting. There was a song playing that I didn't no but the music just seemed to fit what I wanted to do to clary. At first clary just kind of stood there but I spun her around and we started to dance. Eventually I could feel clary relax and just let the music flow through her. A slow song came on and I turned her around. I was starring into her eyes and I started to lean in and so did she. But right before our lips touched, even though we were breathing the same air she said,

"I have to go,"

"But clary-"

"I'm sorry jace"

She said as she spun around probably looking for izzy. Guess I have my own way home now. No ride and a little heartbroken, great night.

**Ok! I hoped you liked it, this ones a little shorter! Leave me reviews so I no what you guys think and if you have any ideas or critics. Ok, byyyyeee**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary POV

I was frantically looking for izzy. She needed to take me home. I promised myself I wouldn't get close to anyone. I'm clary I don't kiss people, I insult them. Im hard as a rock and that's how I show myself. Not all mushy and gushy for relationships. Especially relationships with jace, the school payer.

I bumped into some, IZZY! UGH! Finally!

"Izzy you need to take me home now!"

"But clary! Why? WHAT HAPPENED!? I can tell when something has happened-"

" Alright, calm down. I almost kissed…uh jace."

"YOU WHAT! No way! Then why are you over here, shouldn't you be over there smooching with your man," izzy said.

"No izzy that's just it. I ran away before we could kiss. I cant get close to anyone, its just ends badly for me."

" Clary stop! You have to take a chance. Jace is a good guy now go. He's coming over here probably looking for you."

With that izzy ran into the crowd of dancing bodies. I could see jace calming closer. His golden hair reflecting the colors of the strobe lights. God, he's perfecting. Why cant I date him? I really want to…but I cant it will end bad. I just cant but, ugh! He's just so…

"Uh hi" I said nervously.

"Clary why did you walk away from me, I wanted to kiss you clearly,"

"Because jace, I cant get close to anyone. It will end badly. I have had some past experiences that just went horribly. That's why I'm like this, like a rock. B surprised I have even told you this much. Maybe one day if were-"

I was cut of by his lips on mine. His hands hooked around my neck. At first I didn't react but then I relaxed into his electrifying touch. Our lips moved in sink, sending sparks flying. He pulled away slightly and I could feel his breath calming out in short and shallow breaths. We were breathing the same air and he had a slight smirk and he whispered,

"Clary sometimes you just need to shut up,"

"Oh really?" I whispered back.

He kissed me again and pulled back just far enough for another whisper,

"I plan on shutting you up like that whenever you need to."

**ALRIGHT! Let me no what you thought in the reviews! Do you want them in a relationship or not yet?! Because I'm not sure ! Ok, let me know, bye!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace (POV)

She's so beautiful, and I finally kissed her. Every time I saw her I wanted to go up to her and kiss her. Wrap my arms around her fragile but tough looking body. God only knows what it looks like underneath all the clothes. She, the girl I have wanted to kiss is now in my arms dancing with me for the last song of the night. After this we have to go home, the only good thing about that is clary will be sleeping over.

When the song ended, I asked, "Ready to go?"

"Sure" she replied I looked at her and kissed her forehead. She didn't respond how I thought she would. She looked like she was in a deep sad thought.

"You ok clary?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Lets go."

With that she spun out of arms and walked fast towards izzy to tell her we were going home now. Its like she didn't even kiss me. I'm a little pissed but I promised myself I would remain calm and just try to get her to be comfortable around me.

We were in the car and I was driving because izzy was hammered and clary was in the passenger seat. Clary hand was resting in the middle and I reach over to hold it.

Clary pulled back her hand and said," Jace. No, I'm sorry ok. Kissing you was a mistake. I knew we shouldn't have had and we did. I'm sorry for leading you on. I never even liked you." She sounded like her voice was going to break any second. I looked at her and immediately hurt. This cant be happening. Just when I get close to her, she pulls away.

My heart about ripped into a million pieces. We just pulled up to the house and I was about to respond,

"Clary-" but she was already out of the car. She ran into the green house that was on the side of our house. It was beautiful in there and I liked to go in there when I needed to think. I turned to get izzy and bring her in the house. She fell asleep and I brought her into her room and placed her on the bed.

After I tucked izzy in I went outside for clary. I walked into the green house and was surrounded by flowers of pinks, blues, reds and oranges. I saw clary sitting on top of a latter with vines and flowers growing around it, making it look old and fragile. I slowly climbed the latter as to not startle clary.

"Clary?"

"Jace, just go away."

"No clary I'm not gonna go away. We kissed and I felt something. So don't you say it didn't mean anything to you because I know you felt that to. So stop. Stop being so tough. I know you're not really that tough when your not surrounded by these walls. That kiss I felt like I was finally breaking down your many walls. Can you please just except that I want you?"

"NO! I can't accept that. it won't work. It won't work at all jace," she responded in hysterias looking up from her hands at me.

I sat down on a step below her and said, "Then tell me, tell me why it won't. Let me fix that and make it work. Clary please I know I just met you but I need to be with you. Talk to me please?"

"No, your gonna look at me like a kicked puppy. The last time I opened up to anyone they ripped me apart and kicked me to the curb. I can't let that happen again. I just cant," She said almost to the point in hysterics where I couldn't understand her.

"Clary I wont. I promise. I would never hurt you. You have so much inside you, just please talk to me. I will go slowly with you and we wont rush anything. Please just try a relationship with me. I want to feel your hands in mine. I want to stroke your hair and kiss every part of you. Please just let me?" I was pleading now, begging so she knew she could trust me.

"Fine. But first I'm gonna tell you what happened. Because if I can really trust you. You will listen and support me. Promise me you wont look at me any different though?"

"I promise you clary," I said calmly and slowly so she could hear the passion in my voice.

Ok, my last relationship I explained about my family and my drawings. I told him everything there was to no about me. He was the first real person I loved. He was the first person I ever fully opened up to, but he was also the last one I ever open up to. He listened and he made it like he cared. That night he took me to a diner called Blue Ribbons diner and treated me like I was the only girl in the world. We went for a walk after and it was about 11 at night. The streets were empty. All the sudden he pushed me in an ally. He touched me jace. In places I wasn't ready for yet. He hurt me and through me to the ground like I was nothing. When he was done with my limp unconscious body he whispered 'Tell anyone and I will come back and murder the shit out of you' I remember passing out because my body couldn't handle it. I couldn't scream because he put his shirt in my mouth and gaged me. This is the reason I have walls. Because I was so vulnerable and it got me hurt. This is the reason I am like I am, because I was raped."

**Ok, That was different to write. Tell me what you think about it all in the reviews! Do you want me to keep going?! Ok, Bye guys!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

As soon as it left my mouth I felt relief wash over me. I have never told anyone about that ever. Jace just stood there for a minute socking in what I said.

"Well…. are you gonna say anything?" I asked quietly and softly much different then my demanding attitude.

Jace all the sudden hugged me. Nice and tight. I was engulfed into his strong arms pressing against his chest firmly. I could hear his heartbeat through his soft cotton shirt. We stayed in this embrace for minutes just holding each other. I had not even realized I was crying until we pulled apart and jace hooked his hand under my jaw and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Clary…. nothing life that will ever happen to you. I will protect you forever but only if you want me to"

"So you still want me, even though you found out my deepest darkest serious" I had slight humor in my voice but other then that it was a question that was burning through me since I told him.

"Of course I still want you clary. I have never ever had a girlfriend before only hook ups but if your willing to let me be your boyfriend, im sure I will do just fine as the stunningly attractive boyfriend to you, clary"

I scoffed and leaned in so I was whispering on his lips, " Only if I can be the better looking girlfriend,"

"Damn, you're hot" and he attached his lips to mine. I was smiling into the kiss about what he said and I could feel my cheeks burning. Our lips moved in sink. Slow and compassionate but urgent. Its like we thrived on each other. We pulled apart and walked down the latter hand and hand,

"Well clary, lets go introduce we as a couple" he said winking.

"So masculine of you to say" I reply back in my yet again sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah clary?" 

"Yeah?"

he leaned down and picked a dark blue flower and put it behind my ear,

"Your beautiful"


End file.
